


[Podfic] Teen Wolf not!fic podfics

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, tumblr!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 Teen Wolf not!fics by gyzym in podfic form</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Teen Wolf not!fic podfics

Gyzym's not!fics are addictive, I swear. So much so, in fact, that I've podficced... 16 more of them XD though there aren't individual downloads, the files are clearly marked, so if you don't want one (or more!) of them, they should be easily weeded-out  
  
[ALL 16 AS A ZIP FILE (52 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gyzyms-teen-wolf-notfics-anthology) from the audioficarchive OR [direct download (thank you paraka <3) (52MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/gyzym's%20Teen%20Wolf%20not!fics%20as%20podfic%20by%20kalakirya.zip)

  
total: 52 minutes  
  
Stiles/Derek Domesticity Meme  
**time:** 6 minutes 43 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/30885368938/stiles-derek-domesticity-style)   
  
  
Erica/Boyd Domesticity Meme  
**time:** 6 minutes 59 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/30888951212/boyd-erica-domesticity-style)   
  
  
Allison/Lydia Domesticity Meme  
**time:** 6 minutes 3 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/30892877933/allison-lydia-domesticity-style)   
  
  
Allison/Scott Domesticity Meme  
**time:** 6 minutes 29 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/30897786139/scott-allison-domesticity-style)   
  
  
Scott/Stiles Feels  
time 3 minutes 32 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/31940434540/scott-stiles-feels-ahoy)   
  
  
Derek and Erica Go Shopping  
time 2 minutes 11 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/31479983419/sir-yessir-i-dont-know-what-i-was)   
  
  
Derek and Stiles as Puppies  
time 39 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/31351885450/if-stiles-and-derek-were-puppies-what-kind-of-puppy)   
  
  
Stiles/Derek Phone Sex  
time 5 minutes 40 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/31351161553/heysourwolf-au-stiles-finally-convinced-derek)  
  
  
Derek is a Lumberjack and He's OK  
time 5 minutes 28 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/31282738971/teen-wolf-fics-i-want-so-much-i-could-cry)   
  
  
Erica and Boyd and Photos  
time 1 minute 40 seconds  
text (I can't find it D:)  
  
  
Boyd/Lydia Feels  
time 1 minute 26 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/28286098973/rob-anybody-replied-to-your-post-amazonziti)  
  
  
Boyd/Derek Feels  
time 2 minutes 24 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/28289395751/oh-but-imagine-boyd-would-be-so-good-for-derek-he-just)   
  
  
Kitten!Stiles and Pancakes  
time 1 minute 43 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/31142987752/amazonziti-stiles-stilinski-z-i-love)   
  
  
Boyd/Derek Arthurian AU  
time 1 minute 35 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/30125432646/sinqua-as-sir-lancelot-on-the-set-of-once-upon-a)   
  
  
Scott and Stiles and Hugs  
time 1 minute 32 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/31848974239/oh-my-god-do-i-have-more-dylan-and-posey-or-scott)   
  
  
Danny/Stiles Future fic (warning for character death)  
time 2 minutes 45 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/33591543035/ugh-i-just-have-all-these-feelings)   
  
  
cover by yours truly XD (note that each podfic has its own cover, this is just the general cover for the group)  
  
[](http://s1055.beta.photobucket.com/user/kalakiryascovers/library/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My, What a Big Axe You Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683398) by [razz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razz/pseuds/razz)
  * [My, What a Big Axe You Have: (Shmexy) Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/848959) by [razz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razz/pseuds/razz)




End file.
